


Test(ing Patience)

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [23]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, despite what the description may sound like, this isn't mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: “…Ritchie?”“Yes, George?”“Why is there a pregnancy test in the bin?”





	Test(ing Patience)

“…Ritchie?”

“Yes, George?”

“Why is there a pregnancy test in the bin?”

“They were on sale at the store.”

“That’s not what I meant—whose is it? I thought we were exclusive—”

“Relax, love, there’s no girl—it’s mine.”

“…”

“Don’t give me that look—I got curious, alright?”

“About _what_? You _do_ know that’s physically impossible for…_several_ reasons, right?”

“Where’s your sense of fun, George? Haven’t you ever wondered what results you’d get?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m _normal_.”

“Hah, that’s debatable.”

“_Richard_.”

“Ugh, I dunno what you’re so freaked out about—the test was negative.”

“Well no shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Why is there a pregnancy test in the bin?”


End file.
